Annabeth's Opposite
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Percy and Annabeth got together after the war and their lives are perfect...until a new camper comes along OOc and slight AU no pointless flames please. don't like don't read. TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n heyy guys I know I start stories and ignore the others but it's just the way ideas come to me anyway this is another very AU/OOC story about Percabeth issues, the usual. Percabeth and slight Percy/OOC**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OOCs**

**Chapter 1**

**The New Camper**

**Annabeth POV**

I was enjoying a lovely dream about _my _Seaweed Brain when I was shaken awake and pushed off my bed.

"HEY!" I shouted. I looked up to see a grinning Malcolm.

"Chiron wants you and Percy to come to the Big House" he told me.

"Fine I'll go get him but I swear to the gods if it is another stupid quest I will flip out!" I said grumpily

I quickly got dressed and left the Athena cabin and made my way to Cabin 3. I could hear Percy snoring before I even opened the door and I laughed to myself. I quietly opened the door and climbed onto his bed, careful to avoid his drool. Slowly pulling down his covers, I blushed as I realized he slept wearing only a pair of boxers. I started to reach my arm around him so I could poke his one weak spot when he suddenly rolled over and enveloped me in his arms. After struggling to get out of his arms, which were holding me firmly to his shirtless, built chest, I realized he was awake. He laughed and kissed the top of my head then my lips. We got together on his birthday after the war and the last almost year has been the best part of my life. Our anniversary is in two weeks and believe it or not Percy can be pretty romantic.

"What are you doing in my bed Wise Girl?" he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I slapped him and giggled, "Shut up Seaweed Brain! I came to wake you up; Chiron wants us in the Big House"

"I swear to the gods it better not be another quest!" he groaned

"I said the same thing! Now get dressed Seaweed Brain we have to go!"

"Don't you like my outfit?" he asked teasingly as he struck a pose like an underwear model.

I slapped the small of his back and ran to the Big House slamming the door on my way out.

When I finally get there I'm out of breath, "Hi…Chiron…Percy's…coming" I huffed

I then realized that there was a girl standing next to Chiron. She looked about my age, 17; she had jet black hair with a few red streaks that was perfectly straight. She had dark _purple _eyes which I didn't know existed, but then again I don't exactly have a normal eye color.

"Annabeth, this is Cerie Ketch. I would like you and Percy to show her around camp" Chiron said

As if on cue Percy ran in, grabbed me, and spun me around upside down.

"Percy! STOP! SEAWEED BRAIN PUT ME DOWN! PERSEUS SCOTT JACKSON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL STAB YOU!" I shouted

He instantly put me down then started tickling me. I giggle as he continued his attack on my ticklish stomach. He stopped when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Uh sorry…I'm Annabeth Chas-" I started only to be interrupted by the new girl.

"Hello there!" she said getting a bit too close to Percy. "What's your name hun?"

"Um, Percy…Jackson" he said obliviously

"What a cute name!" she gushed, "I'm Cerie Ketch!" she draped her arms on him so she was basically hanging on him. I started to draw my knife when I saw Chiron flash me a disapproving look.

"Hi Cerie! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and _Percy's girlfriend_" I said in a sickly sweet tone

She looked me over, "How…sweet." She said with disdain, "Who is your parent hun?" she addressed Percy.

"Son of Poseidon"

"Oh my god, or should I say oh my _gods! _That is so cool!"

"Why don't you take Cerie on the tour now?" Chiron suggested trying to prevent a fight.

"Fine" I grumbled. I took Percy by the hand and towed him along with me and Cerie followed.

**A/n short first chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n no comment**

**Chapter 2**

**Cerie Gets Claimed**

**Annabeth POV**

"So how old are you Cerie?" I asked through gritted teeth

"I'm gonna be 17 in a month" she answered still hanging off of Percy. He is so oblivious! "Isn't that awesome? How old are you Percy?"

"I'm 17 in two weeks." He answered

"This is the Hermes cabin" I said as we walked up to cabin 11, "You will be staying here until you're claimed, though I think I already know whose kid you are"

"You want me to stay here?" she asked skeptically

"Yeah you're gonna have to deal with it" I said smugly

"Let's finish the tour; you are probably going to be claimed at the campfire anyway." Percy said

"Ok! Why don't you take me to see your cabin Perce?" she suggested giving Percy a sly smile.

"Ok" he said stupidly

He led her over to Cabin 3 which was a mess since Tyson hadn't come to camp since the war.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, "Do you stay here all alone?" she asked seductively

"Well every once and a while my half-brother Tyson stays here," Percy started to answer not noticing the suggestive tone Cerie had used, "And sometimes Annabeth sleeps over here"

I smirked at her while she narrowed her eyes at me.

"How nice" she said drily

We showed her the rest of the cabins, she snorted when we got to my cabin and mumbled something about nerds under her breath, then took her to the pavilion to eat dinner.

I sacrificed part of my food to my mother and prayed to her for help with Cerie even though I knew she disapproved of my relationship with Percy.

Suddenly I heard Chiron stomping his hoof on the marble floor to get everyone's attention.

"Heroes, we have a new camper, her name is Cerie Ketch." As he said this Cerie stood up and waved to everyone.

"Hi everyone!" she drawled with her (all though I hate to admit it) sweet southern accent

"Tell everyone a bit about yourself child" Chiron encouraged

"Well, I'm originally from Georgia but when I was five my dad and I moved to Boston which is one of the best cities ever!" everyone was paying close attention to her. She had the boys hypnotized and I could tell half of them were mentally undressing her.

The columns of the pavilion were abruptly tinted pink and we saw a dove in a heart floating above Cerie's head.

"Behold, Cerie Ketch, daughter of the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality, Aphrodite" Chiron announced. Drew rushed up to her and gave her a hug (surprising for Drew) and started chatting with her. Everyone clapped for her for some unknown reason, people were claimed every other day, why clap?

"Aw y'all are so sweet but please stop clapping for me you're making me blush!" she said

As soon as she said those words everyone automatically stopped clapping and I realized something horrible (for me)…

"She can charmspeak"

**a/n tada**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

**Btw Cerie is pronounce (Sah-ree) in case I haven't already mentioned that**

**Chapter 3**

**Cerie's POV **

I looked out the window and saw nothing but strawberry fields as my dad drove up a large hill in the middle of nowhere. After this giant dog thing attacked us at the T stop in Coolidge Corner back home in Boston he insisted I pack up all my stuff and drove us down to New York. I never liked New York. It was overrated. Boston was so much more amazing.

"We're here" he sang

I looked around and saw a giant pine tree on top of the hill we'd just drove up.

"Where is here?" I asked skeptically

"Your mother told me to bring you here if…um, anything went wrong" he said

"You mean the giant dog?"

"Yeah, that kind of thing. I think I should just let them explain it to you"

"Them?" I asked

"Just walk down the hill and someone will meet you there."

"Why don't you come?" I questioned

"People like me can't go past the tree" he sighed

"People like you?" I was very confused at this point

"You'll find out. Just remember that I love you" he said sadly

Instead of asking anymore questions I got out of the car and collected my things. I started down the hill and didn't look back. I couldn't help but feel like my dad was abandoning me.

Once I passed the big tree my view changed entirely. In the valley at the bottom of the hill there was a big farmhouse, a lake, a forest, an amphitheater, a stadium of some sort, a flaming hunk of rock, some ancient looking columns, and a bunch of small buildings. It was beautiful. There were kids running all over the place in body armor.

I saw a few people sitting on the porch of the farmhouse and decided it was my best bet. I continued my trek down the hill. I left my bags up on the hill because there were too many to get down it on my own. As I approached the house I saw the weirdest group of people sitting on the porch. There was a drunken looking man wearing a purple leopard print shirt drinking a diet coke, an old man I assumed was sitting on a horse, and an acne faced teenage guy with really curly hair and really hairy legs eating aluminum can. The man on the horse looked up and saw me.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood" he said coming out from behind the table, "I am Chiron."

It took a few minutes before I could form words because the man standing in front of me was not on s horse, he _was _half horse.

"I'm C-Cerie Ketch-h" I stammered.

"Before I explain anything to you I'm going to have Grover here show you the orientation film" he said gesturing to the kid eating the can.

"Um…ok?" I managed

"Malcolm" he called to a blonde nerdy looking boy who passed. "Will you inform Annabeth and Percy that their presence is required here?"

"Sure" the guy said while checking me out. I knew I looked good. I have a good tan and a nice body. My hair is long and straight. It is jet black with red streaks. My eyes, which were naturally blue, appeared to be a violent shade of dark purple due to colored contacts. Guys tend to like my accent too. Though I lived in Boston, I grew up in Georgia so I have a slight southern accent.

"Would you be a darlin' and get my bags from the top of the hill hun?" I asked sweetly. He automatically turned around and ran up the hill.

The guy, Grover, took me into the house and played a short movie about the ancient Greek gods. According to the movie, they were still around and one of them was my mom. Camp Half-blood was there to train demigods how to fight and survive in the outside world.

We went back to the main room where Chiron the centaur and teacher of heroes waited for us.

"So child, do you understand everything?" he asked

"The Greek gods and goddesses are real. Which one is my mom?" I asked

"Only time will tell. I have sent for two counselors to give you a tour. They should be here shortly" he told me.

A girl wearing an orange shirt and jean shorts barreled into the room.

"Hi…Chiron…Percy's…coming" she puffed. I inspected her as she caught her breath. She was pretty I guess. The girl had curly blonde hair and strange gray eyes. She was about my height, age, and weight.

After she caught her breath she finally noticed me. She analyzed me with her gray eyes and looked like she was trying to find a way to take me down. Weirdo.

"Annabeth, this is Cerie Ketch. I would like you and Percy to show her around camp" Chiron said

Then the hottest guy I'd ever seen ran in. He had messy black hair which covered his gorgeous sea green eyes. He was tall and incredibly built. I guessed that he was around 17 like me. He also wore an orange shirt and a pair of jeans.

He picked up the girl, Annabelle or whatever, and spun her around.

"Percy! STOP! SEAWEED BRAIN PUT ME DOWN! PERSEUS SCOTT JACKSON PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL STAB YOU!" she screamed.

He put her down only to start tickling her stomach. Gag me with a spoon. How did this girl get a hunk like him? I decided then and there that I would make him mine.

"uh sorry…I'm Annabeth Chas-" Like I cared.

"Hello there!" I interrupted her. "What's your name hun?" I asked the guy while getting extrememly close to him.

"Um, Percy…Jackson" he said not even noticing how upset his little girlfriend looked.

"What a cute name!" I giggled. "I'm Cerie Ketch"

"Hi Cerie! I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and _Percy's girlfriend_" she said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"How…sweet" I said barely looking at her.

"Who is your parent hun?" I asked turning my attention back to Percy. I started caressing his arm and he didn't seem to mind.

"Son of Poseidon"

"Oh my god, or should I say oh my _gods_! That is so cool!" I said

"Why don't you take Cerie on the tour now?" Chiron suggested.

"Fine" Annabeth grumbled. She took Percy's hand and dragged him outside and I followed.

….

"How old are you Cerie?" the annoying girl asked me.

"I'm gonna be 17 in a month" I answered still holding onto Percy's arm. He's so ripped! "Isn't that awesome? How old are you Percy?"

"I'm 17 in two weeks" he told me.

"This is the Hermes cabin" Annabeth said as we walked up to an old cabin that looked like it was falling apart, "You will be staying here until you're claimed, though I think I already know whose kid you are"

"You want me to stay here?" I asked. Seriously? The cabin looked a billion years old and was totally not my style.

"Yeah you're gonna have to deal with it" she said smugly. I wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

"Let's finish the tour; you are probably going to be claimed at the campfire anyway." Percy said

"Ok! Why don't you take me to see your cabin Perce?" I suggested giving Percy a seductive smile.

"Ok" he agreed

He led me over to a low laying cabin that looked like it came straight out of the ocean. It was really pretty. There were shells all over the place and it had a good color scheme. It was kind of a mess though.

"It's so pretty!" I said, "Do you stay here all alone?" I asked suggestively.

"Well every once and a while my half-brother Tyson stays here," Percy started to answer, I smiled at the thought of spending nights all alone in his cabin, "And sometimes Annabeth sleeps over here"

She smirked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"How nice" I said in a way that implied that _nice _was not the word I was thinking.

They showed me the rest of the cabins, I snorted when we got to Annabeth's cabin. It was full of nerd junk and geeks. We went back to the pavilion to eat dinner.

I followed everyone as they went to throw their food into the fire. I prayed to be claimed and get Percy away from Annabeth

Suddenly I heard Chiron stomping his hoof on the marble floor to get everyone's attention.

"Heroes, we have a new camper, her name is Cerie Ketch." As he said this, I stood up and waved to everyone.

"Hi everyone!" I drawled, exaggerating my accent a bit

"Tell everyone a bit about yourself child" Chiron encouraged

"Well, I'm originally from Georgia but when I was five my dad and I moved to Boston which is one of the best cities ever!" everyone was paying close attention to me. I loved being the center of attention. All the boys were hypnotized and I could tell half of them were imagining things that would never happen.

Suddenly everything around me was tinted pink. I looked up and saw a holographic dove and heart floating over my head. Weird.

"Behold, Cerie Ketch, daughter of the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality, Aphrodite" Chiron announced. I pretty Asian girl from the cabin full of good looking kids rushed up to me and gave me a hug. We started chatting and I learned that she was my new sister. Everyone clapped for me.

"Aw y'all are so sweet but please stop clapping for me you're making me blush!" I said

As soon as I said that everyone suddenly stopped clapping. I was utterly confused. Annabeth looked horrified which made me happy.

"She can charmspeak" she said.

What the hell does that mean?


End file.
